


Code Blue

by lackofenergy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackofenergy/pseuds/lackofenergy
Summary: It's been 9 days, 4 hours and 27 minutes with nothing but a ghost of a goodbye kiss left on his lips.





	Code Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on a prompt I got from SebStanLover on tumblr. I hope you like it.

Bucky is out of the Quinjet as soon as it is close enough to the ground.

It's been 9 days, 4 hours and 27 minutes with nothing but a ghost of a goodbye kiss left on his lips. 

So you see, he can't really be blamed for acting a little more than _wild_ after going so long without seeing, hearing and touching his lover, without _Steve_. 

He practically bursts through the sky-high entrance of the Avengers tower, most combat gears still intact. 

"Jarvis, is Steve in the room ?" Bucky asks on his way to the elevator. Impatience turns his voice into a growl. He doesn't even wait for the door to fully slide open when he slips inside, pacing relentlessly because of pure longing and excitement. 

And thank god Tony is ridiculously rich because this high-tech elevator is _fast_.

"Yes, sir. But Captain Rogers has asked not to be interrupted by any..." He doesn't let Jarvis finish the sentence before he is out of the steel box, heart pounding in his throat.

Bucky slowly comes to a stop when he finally sees Steve, standing just outside their bedroom in a haphazardly tied robe. And just like that, just a mere sight of him, all the rush immediately dies down. 

Steve's face is a look of complete surprise and Bucky thinks he's never seen anyone more beautiful. And when Steve smiles, his world goes silent and he _can’t_ really see anything else. 

Bucky carelessly lets his duffel falls to the floor and follows the pull on his heart strings to Steve. As soon as that glorious and warm body is close enough he suddenly goes and just easily picks him up. Steve yelps with surprise but unhesitatingly wraps his legs around Bucky's waist while Bucky tucks his face in Steve's sweet-smelling neck. 

It may look funny; two grown men with their bodies flushed together in the middle of the room, both quiet as if they are savoring the moment. But it's not. This is all Bucky ever wants; just standing here with Steve, warm and present in his arms. 

"Welcome home, Buck." Steve says while he cards his artist hand through Bucky's brown locks affectionately. 

"Miss you so fucking bad." He says into the skin of Steve's neck, lips absentmindedly gliding on the thrumming pulse. He feels Steve tighten his hold around him. 

"Me too." 

And it feels so nice like this. Bucky can feel all his exhausted muscles relax under Steve's gentle touch, his eyes slip shut and his nose breathes in the scent of Steve. So good. So perfect. 

It's only when Steve's hand catches on the tangled bit of his matted hair that Bucky is pulled back from his trance. He hears Steve laugh, merry and bright, and fuck does he miss that sound. 

"Go take a shower. You stink." Steve says as he wriggles his way down, his pretty face scrunches up to emphasize his remark but he presses in even closer, his bare feet rest on Bucky's combat boots just to be at equal height. It charms Bucky as hell. 

"Oh, do I ?" Bucky teases and leans in until their foreheads touch and their noses bump, lips just a hairbreadth away from each other.

"Yeah, the stinkiest..." Steve purrs and closes the distance with the long awaited kiss. Their lips slide together wet and sensual it makes him groan. The tip of Steve's tongue burns Bucky down to his very core.  

Bucky grunts when he feels Steve pull away. He tries to chase the warmth but Steve's hand on his lips won't let him. With his other hand Steve pats at his chest softly as he steps down from the boots.

"Go on. I have something for you after." 

Bucky doesn't know why Steve won't meet his eyes when he says that, or why he seems a little nervous. He tips Steve's face up and locks their eyes together, his thump presses on Steve's wet bottom lip.

"If I don't see you when I return, I'll make sure you can't walk straight tomorrow." Bucky rasps, trying to fight back a grin when he sees Steve's face flush red just from that. Finally, he forces himself to turn to their bathroom, thinking about what can be a welcome home gift Steve has prepared for him. 

Bucky takes a quick shower, the fine spray helps wash all the dirt and grime. He is half hard already just from the kiss. Yeah, Steve does that to him. Maybe he should ask Steve for a quick good fuck before the gifting session, and after that he can just wreck his baby for hours until he cries. 

Bucky groans, just the thought of being inside _that_ body is more than enough to stir his cock, hardening it a little more. He quickly washes and dries, wrapping the towel around his thick waist. Bucky purposefully skips shaving, knowing full well what his days worth of stubble can do to Steve. 

Bucky walks out of the bathroom, running his scarred hand through his damp hair. He rounds their bed and that's when his brain gets sucked out of his skull. 

 _"Jesus Fuck.”_ It's barely above a whisper breathed through his gaping mouth but given the room is quiet, Steve hears and turns his face over his shoulder to peer at Bucky, long lashes cast down shy and seductive. 

"Hey, Buck." Steve murmurs while Bucky still stops dead in his track, going a little stupid. He hardly notices the low primal noise he lets out at the figure standing primly in front of a floor length mirror. 

 _No_ , not primly. Not with how tightly that pale blue lace panties hugs Steve's plush hips and the swell of his cheeks, how it barely holds his stiff cock inside its lacy cage. Not with how the matching color babydoll sweeps just under his pelvis oh so innocently, the fabric so sheer it leaves nothing to the imagination. And surely not with how the small and thin silky cups hardly cover his gorgeous tits, showing off how those delicious nipples stand at attention. 

No. It is fucking obscene. That's what it is. 

Steve shifts under Bucky's stare, still facing away from him. But that ain't help no soul because Bucky can still see everything on that huge mirror. 

Oh the unspeakable things Bucky wants to do to him. He could go to hell for a hundred years and still never coming back. 

Bucky ogles some more, just indulging himself a little. But now that he feels the beast inside him stir, being called upon by the sweet voice of a language Steve's body speaks, he starts to prowl. 

Bucky fits himself against Steve's back and his heart damn well bursts when Steve immediately arches into him, pushing his damn fine ass against Bucky's cock through the towel. 

He places his palms on Steve's barely covered hips and rubs while staring back into those hooded blue eyes that lock on him as if there's a giant magnetic field between them. 

His hands travel like they have their own mind, skimming here and squeezing there, teasing with the soft fabric. His hips are unconsciously rolling forward while he nuzzles on Steve's flushed neck, getting all the hotter for the way Steve just stands there and lets him _play_.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack right there. Were you tryna kill me, baby ?" Bucky glides the words onto the skin of Steve's neck, giving it a mild beard burn. His lust-blown eyes still train on that blushing face, quietly demanding an answer.

"No... Just wanna be good for you." Steve breathes, his hands fisting the thin fabric like it's his lifeline.  

"Then you hold this up for me, baby." Bucky closes his hand around Steve's fists which still grips at the babydoll. The words make Steve's face burn red but he does as instructed, hands shaking because he knows what is about to happen. 

Bucky presses into Steve more, letting the man feel his hardness. He hooks his thumbs into the top edge of that sinful panties and slightly pulls it down, just enough that the drooling head of Steve's cock peeks out, and rubs that silky edge up and down the underside of it.

Steve jerks and gasps, rumpling the fabric against his hairless belly, shocked at the sudden sensation. But his Steve, oh his sweet Steve, he always wants to impress. It's why he tilts his head in a surrender manner that totally rattles Bucky's very instinct to dominate. 

"You're so tamed, aren't you ? My little kitten." Steve's body sways forward when the roll of Bucky's hips becomes dirtier. He lets go of Steve's cock and quickly removes his towel. His baby practically whines when he can really feel how hot and hard Bucky is for him. 

Greedy, Bucky grabs the top of the flimsy babydoll with his left hand and tugs it downwards just because he wants to look at Steve's pretty tits. And there they are, looking so obscene and _swelling_ because of the bras that bundle right underneath them. Bucky could have come at the sight of it. 

"Damn, baby. Look at you. So perfect." He rumbles, going crazy for his guy. With his other hand he goes to rub at Steve's hole through the panties, just this side of filthy. 

"Jesus," Bucky grunts and feels his own cock jumps because his fingers touch on the slick that seeps out. Steve's been wet and ready for him.

And that's it, that's his last straw. He can practically see his self-control fly out the window. Bucky bends a little and sweeps Steve up in his arms bridal style right then and there, displaying his gracefulness and strength he knows Steve secretly craves. 

"Buck," Steve protests _but_ winds his arms around Bucky's shoulders, face tucked under his chin because he just loves it; loves Bucky's powerful body and the fact that Bucky can use that power to manhandle him, take him, tame him. 

Bucky lays Steve down on the bed. And _fuck_ if that ain't a sight for sore eyes; miles and miles of milky skin dusted rosy from both arousal and blush; a sheen of sweat glistens on the top of those bitten-red lips, defined cheekbones and over his fucking cleavage; and _what a pair of gorgeous, full tits,_ lush and completely on display thanks to him.

Steve's blue babydoll doesn't look so sweet and innocent anymore now that it was tugged and pulled, sloppy, almost ruined by his hands. The panties isn't so much better; soaked and totally fails to keep Steve's cock inside. 

"Bucky..." Steve murmurs, embarrassed by the way Bucky's eyes roam his body inch by inch.

Bucky's eyes snap back to Steve's face. He wants to tell Steve to stop biting his bottom lip like that, or fluttering his lashes like that, certainly stop smiling like that because his poor heart won't be able to take it any longer. It's fucking confusing how he wants to drop to his goddamn knee for this guy, and also to just take and take for only his own pleasure and no one else's. 

"Buck, c'mere. It's cold." 

And seriously who on earth could ever even think to say no to that ?

Bucky climbs up the bed, noticing how Steve's gaze follow the ripple of his muscles. It makes the alpha in him puff its chest with pride, knowing it has caught its future mate's attention.

Steve hurriedly splays out his legs to make room, arms reaching for him. But Bucky doesn't go to him, not yet. Instead he goes to where Steve's cock is straining against the panties, the head peeking out and drooling deliciously. Bucky grabs the back of Steve's quivering thighs and pushes, let it reveal everything from tip to tail. He ducks down and kisses Steve's soft hairless skin bit by bit, rubbing his stubble against it when he can't help his urge to mark and getting lightheaded by the way Steve keeps gasping like it's the best damn thing in the world. 

When he reaches the ruined panties he covers Steve's balls with his mouth and sucks hard through the flimsy material, listening to his sweetheart's scream. 

Bucky keeps at it for a while; just nibbles and suckles around Steve's swollen cock, both hands squeezing Steve's thighs to keep him from unconsciously trying to close his legs. 

Now it's time for Steve's pretty little hole hidden behind that thin strip of cloth. Bucky slips one finger under the now dark blue panties and pulls it aside. And there it is, pink and puffy and _wet_. It looks so mouthwatering Bucky starts to go crazy with desire.

"Fuck, baby. Can I taste you, hmm ? Can I eat your pussy ?" He murmurs close to the puckered rim, letting his hot breath ghost against it and nearly dies because it fucking winks at him. 

"Yes, yes, yes, please." Steve chants, loosing his mind with how much he wants. Bucky's not gonna let him down. 

"Ah !" Steve shrieks behind his teeth and arches off the bed, sudden and trembly, hands flying to grip at Bucky's hair. The feeling of Bucky's hot, slick tongue pushing pass his weak resistance must be so acute. 

Bucky switches between thrusting his tongue deep inside where it's so warm and soft, and nibbling around the throbbing edge while rubbing his rough stubble all around, his nose half buried in the fabric where it smells like Steve. 

"Oh god. Oh, Buck !" Steve's moan is a prayer to his ears. The way his tits heave and thighs quiver is a blessing. Bucky wants to tell Steve just that but he's too busy devouring the taste of his baby, so he growls hungrily in return, letting Steve knows how sweet he is on his tongue. 

It's only when Steve's writhing and shaking, sobbing _'I'm gonna come. Gonna come.’_ that Bucky retreats. He lifts his head up from between Steve's sweaty thighs, licking the sweetness of Steve from his lips. He watches as the blond hastily gulps in the air, head lolling side to side, trying not to fall apart at the abruptly stolen orgasm. 

And Steve is so fucking gorgeous like this; beautifully ruined and dirtied at Bucky's own hands, so much that he has to fist his own leaking dick and jerks himself off to the sight in front of him. His groans and grunts eventually draw those glazed blue eyes to him. Bucky makes sure to meet Steve's gaze while he's forcefully stripping his length, letting Steve see how desperate he makes him feel. 

"Please," Steve pleads and spreads his legs, asking for it. Bucky's cock jerks in his hand. 

Now he goes where Steve wants, totally irresistible. Steve is the brightest moon that pulls the vicious sea like him in, as untamed as he is, his moon still brings him to his knees.  

"Where do you want it, baby, hmm ?" Bucky murmurs, crawling on top of Steve and lazily rolls their crotches together just to hear those breathless gasps. He keeps rumbling out his filth before Steve can make himself answer. 

"In your mouth ?" 

He presses their lips together. _Kiss. Kiss._  

He trails his stubble-framed lip down to Steve's heaving tits and licks a stripe over the smooth cleavage. "Between here ?" 

Steve gasps and arches into his touch, innocently showing off his peaked nipples. But Bucky hasn't finished demonstrating the choices. 

He sucks one of those rosy nubs into his mouth and lets go with a _pop_ as he slides his hand down to Steve's round ass. He deftly slips two fingers under the panties and pushes them into Steve's loose, wet hole. "Or in here ?" 

Bucky has to bite his tongue to prevent himself from shooting off when Steve answers by widening his legs and rocking back on Bucky's fingers, moaning erotically, begging to be filled. 

And that noise is like some sort of witchcraft, a spell that lures him. Scrambling to obey, Bucky uses those fingers to pull the panties out of the way and with his metal hand he guides his dick to Steve's sopping entrance. 

It's all his pure instinct to just press the head against that furl of muscle but doesn't really push inside. _Press. Press._ The tip accidentally slips inside that warmth a couple times, making both of them groan and ache. 

Next thing he knows is how hot and tight Steve is around him, the sound of Steve's scream in his ears. 

Bucky slowly pulls back, dragging his heavy length along Steve's silky wall. He watches with lust as the swelling crown pops out and leaves that pink hole gaping. Before it closes he presses his tip just inside the entrance and not further, drinking in the desperate noises Steve makes. 

"Please. Buck, please. I can't- can't..." 

"Tell me. Tell me what I should do to you." Bucky pants, trying not to lose his mind at the way Steve's gorgeous body greedily tries to suck him in. He might have even slipped in an inch. Can't help it. 

Steve's blush bleeds all over his sculpted torso. He squirms, embarrassment and lust war in his head, before he breathes out between his little sobs, tiny and helpless. "I... I want... Please fuck me, fill me, come in m— _ah !_ ” 

Steve cuts his sentence with a high-pitched mewl when Bucky fucks his big cock right back in forcefully without warning. Now he lets his dark and primal instinct rule; fuck and breed and fuck. 

Without a word, he tears Steve's panties off with a metal hand because it hinders him from his plan to fuck hard and fast. The sound of the seam being pulled apart is just music to his ears.

Steve gasps his name in surprise but his eyes say everything Bucky wants to hear; _I love it. I love it when you go wild because of me. I love that you're strong and big. I love that you wants me so much you can't help but getting rough on me._  

Bucky uses his bulk to bend Steve in half and positions Steve's legs over his shoulders, his smooth thighs brushing against his stubble. He thrusts with brutality and ardor, practically driving Steve's writhing body up the bed. Around them the sheets rustle and the bed creaks.

"Oh Buck !"  Steve sobs as his body tenses up; Bucky just hits his sweet spot right and true. And now that he's found it, he's not gonna let up. 

"There you are. That feels good, baby ?" Bucky pants as he pounds into Steve's ass, deliberately rubbing his cock against that sweet nub inside. He can literally feel Steve's thighs twitching, so he turns to kiss at it affectionately. 

"Yeah, yeah, uh— oh, oh Bucky." Steve moans and tips his head back, delirious with it. His baby's sexy thighs starts to slip because of how hard he's fucking him. Steve eventually lets them down, knees pressing on either side of Bucky's ribs, calves stretching high in the air. 

Now their bellies press together, Steve's cock between them, drooling and bobbing up and down in time with Bucky's thrusts. And Steve, the angel descended down from heaven that he is, arches his spine and opens his hip up more, cradling all of Bucky deeper inside him. 

"Fuck, baby. You're perfect. So warm and soft. You're the best part of me, the best thing that's ever happened to me." He starts to babble, he knows. Steve always does that to him. He watches Steve suck his bottom lip into his mouth, the way he does when he's so turned on. Bucky has to kiss him, needs to. He does. 

The kiss is heated and sweet and rough all at once, fueled by love, devotion and lust that he has for Steve. 

"Love you. Love you, Buck." Steve says into his mouth. The words make his pulse racing and get his pace wilder. Bucky breaks the kiss slowly, longingly, taking in the air that Steve breathes before leaning back and bearing down on him hard enough that luscious mouth hangs open on a choked gasp. 

Bucky ruthlessly pumps his achingly hard cock in and out, grunting and panting. His grip is bruising on Steve's hips. The movement makes Steve's swelling tits bounce sinfully against the babydoll that bundles tightly underneath. The way that rumpled lingerie pushes those tits up and together that they look as good as a dame's isn't really helping Bucky's mental health. 

And Steve is so embarrassed by Bucky's hungry eyes he goes to cover his jiggling pecs. Bucky won't let him; he growls and grabs Steve's hands and pins them on the bed. 

"Let me watch. You gotta let me watch 'em bounce, baby." Bucky purrs and marvels at the way Steve's burning up pink and adorable. 

Another handful of thrusts hit Steve's prostrate dead on, repeatedly. It's too much for Steve. He writhes and screams, head tipping back as he comes all over himself and Bucky's rippling abs.

Bucky curses as Steve's walls clench down hard on his dick, so hard he can feel it pulse wildly all around him. And _jesus fucking christ_ , Steve's not coming down yet. He’s not coming down. So Bucky fucks him through it, milking another orgasm out right after the first one.

"C'mon. C'mon, baby. Come for me one more time." Bucky grits his teeth. He can feel his own orgasm build up, but he has to get Steve off first, always does. 

"Oh daddy. Oh oh oh—Daddy, ahh !" Steve screams, loud and erotic. His spine snaps upwards as his second climax rolls through him in powerful waves. His legs go taut and his toes curl. 

"Fuck fuck fuck !" Bucky bites out. The veins on his neck throb erratically as he fucks his own come into Steve's fluttering hole, pinning Steve's hips flush against his own until last drop. 

Bucky collapses heavily onto Steve, panting onto the skin of Steve's neck, slowly comes to his sense again as he listens to Steve's wild heartbeat.  

"I like that." Bucky murmurs, nosing along the dancing pulse on Steve's neck. 

"Like what ?" Steve asks in a whisper. His hands come to run through Bucky's sweaty hair, petting it lovingly.

"When you call me _that_.” He says and hears Steve mumble incoherently, the way he gets when he's trying to wriggle his way out of something. He catches something that sounds like _'I don't call you nothing'_ though. 

Bucky pushes himself up and places his hands on either side of Steve's head, staring and smiling, endeared at that shyness. 

"You do. And you should do it more often." Bucky counters. "Now, can I hear that again, hmm ?" He asks, hands playing at the fabric of the babydoll, making Steve more than a little distracted.

"Yeah... daddy." Steve whispers, his blush getting impossibly darker. Bucky ducks down to steal a kiss from those gorgeous lips. 

"That's my baby." 


End file.
